Haunted school
by kolid
Summary: Callie is lubia
1. Free mission

Callie Terra was a 10 year old spy.along with lubia  
Senailla and henna ackolt.It was just a sunny day. the three friends decided to go over lubias house after school.  
But when they got thier Her mom was on the phone.  
  
"Guys My daughter is lost.Do you know where lubina is."mrs. Senailla said.  
  
"no mom. She wasn't even in class today.I saw her enter the school.but then she was just   
gone."lubia said.  
"Well its pretty hectic here so can you girls go over callie house."mrs. senailla said.  
  
"ok" Callie said"or wait lets help you find lubina."  
both girls glanced at callie as if saying "yea right"  
"or on second thought..."callie got cut off."Really.Thanks.all of you can take 1500 neopoints"mrs. senailla said  
  
At school the next day 10/30 neos were thier.  
They were switching for math.Thats when callie realised that lubia was apsent.  
  
Callies scedule was  
8:00-science  
9:00-math  
10:00-gym  
11:00-art  
12:00-social studies  
1:00-tyrannian lessons  
1:45-2:25-chorus  
2:25-3:00-lunch  
3:00-3:30-homeroom  
  
"Where is lubia?"Callie asked henna.  
"probly still looking for lubina."henna whispered.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Setting:at the door of lubias house  
  
story:"umm mrs.Senailla can we please talk to lubia?"Henna asked.  
"Whobia?"she asked"Your daughter lubia"Callie fit in.  
"I don't have a daughter girls.Everyone now asks for some girl named lubina and another girl  
lubia."mrs. Senailla said.  
The two went to the spysha office front desk and asking for lubia the leader said:whobia?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Setting:School.  
  
plot:it is Midnight.the school doors are open.  
  
story:"Callie this is impossible."Henna whispered.What happened to lubia?"  
Suddenly two pets came.Then the two girls screamed.  
" hi guys" A familar voice said.it was SELEN AND SELENARA.  
  
She had a bag filled with milloins of erasers.Pink,purple, and a picture of a mutant dark fairy...  
  
Author:well the What do you think will happen next. oh ya please R+R(read & reveiw) 


	2. callie as lubia

"After you tried to kill me you do This!!!" Callie called out."I don't believe it. If you wanna die then you will."  
Callie screamed louder and louder.  
  
"Callie lemme explain."Selen started"I used MUTANT dark fairy erasers.They erase neopets.  
Then the picture of the dark fairy turns into the pet that was erased.Here let me show you. "  
She pulled out the. eraser of lubia.Then the school principle came by.  
  
Then Selen threw the eraser at the priciple.suddenly her soul got erased and lubias soul went in.  
"Now lubia will start to act like the principle after 1 hour."  
  
As lubia joined the fight She then said something that a principle WOULD say." You four have detention."  
  
It must have been an hour.Callie glanced at the clock-tower.  
58 minutes passed."what am I saying."lubia cried." im starting to act like the principle."  
  
" 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0. You are not lubia anymore.you now act like our principle."selenara said.  
"And Henna now its your turn. you to Callie." She said throwing erasers at them.When Callie woke up She was in a  
new body. Before she started acting like lubia she had a mission to do."henna is that you" Callie said.  
  
" CALLIE!" the human said. " Its me. your principle Mrs. nertaly."  
"oh. Listen we better ... 


	3. Times up

We only have about an hour. Next time will run out and we will act like who we are for a long time."  
Then Mrs. Nertaly said" We have been like this for 59 minutes."  
" What " callie said. Then the next word that came out of her mouth was" Mom can I go to Callie's house."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
meanwhile In Callies family:Henna is Callie and Callie and Henna are the only ones who knows  
about wats happining.  
Henna started an adventure without Callie.  
  
She was sad, Yet mad. She remembered how Callie at first called Lubia a trator.  
She was eager to find out. She only had 2 minutes untill she is Callie.  
  
As a storm struck Henna continued to get to the school fast. But her long ears were killing her.  
  
She finnaly made it.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Authors note: Ok not only for this story but for all of mine just tell me what to write about and ill write about it.  
that was the end of the chapter. sorry that its short and I really wasnt working on it.I promise one of the upcoming chapters will be  
longer. Next Chapter is " The Haunted School "  
Im shore you can Guess why. Oh yea if you like this story then read the first story. Spysha. 


End file.
